the Demon that fell in Love with the Angel
by happywriter780
Summary: . Sebastian was walking into town when he meets the most beautiful girl. once he finds out that they have to work together for the young masters wedding. but what happens when he learns that she's an angel. what happens is the demon falls for the angel and the angel falls in love with the demon? will the heavens approve, or will all hell brake loose? I OWN NOTHING! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sebastian's POV**

There she was a perfect beauty, her hair laced with gold and brunette, pink rosebud lips, skin like the moon, and her eyes are a light forest green and very beautiful. She is beautiful in every way. I felt for the first time warmth and I wasn't hungry anymore, I didn't feel hallow, I felt complete.

She's more graceful than I, I must meet her.

"Bassy, there you are!" the moment was officially ruined, the red haired reaper came up from behind and I flipped him over and smacked him onto the ground, he had a bump on the back of his head after that.

"Bassy, why you gotta be so rude, I was trying to surprise you by hugging you from behind." Obviously the fall must've hit him hard enough to lose the last 5 seconds of his memory because if I recall correctly (which I do) he yelled to get my attention. I ignore the red heads protest and continue looking at the magnificent beauty. I could smell her soul and it was scented like pure sweet lavender and green apples _**(I just love the smell of green apples if you don't then get your nose checked because its heavenly!)**_

She wore a light blue dress that came to her ankles with a white laced apron with matching gloves. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she had a gardeners straw hat with a faded pink bow. She was handing out flowers of all kinds to random people; she had wonderful daisies, the most beautiful orchids, cherry blossoms, and many more beautiful flowers. She turned around and saw me, she walked gracefully over and handed me a blood red rose.

"Hello I am Virginia Dorothy Angelus owner of the Heaven's Flowers down the road; I'm promoting business by giving out flowers so if you ever need a flower for someone special I'm down the road." She said a pure smile on her face; her voice was like church bells and silk. She handed me the flower and asked.

"May I ask what your name is?" her voice was curious and without thought I said.

"Sebastian Michaelis head butler of the Phantomhive manor." I said bowing a blush came across my face; I haven't blushed since my human years. But when I came up from the bow, she was out of sight and I couldn't sense her anywhere near, how long was I bowing? Then Grell regained consciousness (I put him to sleep without him knowing) he saw the flower and blushed saying.

"Oh Bassy while I was sleeping you got me a rose, and in my favorite color too." He tried to hug me but I moved out of the way and he landed face first into the hard pavement. _**(Ouch that's gotta hurt, I mean now he's gonna be more confused) **_after that I remember I had to pick up groceries for the young master is having a guests over tonight to start planning his wedding for Elizabeth. (Turns out cute was just a faze) I quickly grabbed the groceries and ran at demonic speed toward the manor. I was there in less than 5 minutes. I made supper and got the young master dressed, and had everything ready in less than 9 minutes then the guests arrived. First was Mr. Frankston, the planner, Miss. Elizabeth, the fiancé, Mrs. Frankston, the dressing designer, and Mr. Figly, the carpenter. The only one we are waiting for was the florist.

Then the door opened and there was the florist though I didn't think it was her.

_**Hey happywriter780 here and disclaimer I OWN NOTHING! This story is dedicated to my beloved great grandmother Virginia Wilson, she died not to long ago and I decided that this story she would've liked the best, because she loved flowers and I know that she's in heaven being the angel she always was and is. She loved to draw flowers also she was an amazing artist so I dedicate this story to her. Again I own nothing thank you very much. **_

_**Happywriter 780 OUT, PEACE!**_


	2. IMPORTANT READ!

_**So sorry, I'm going to camp again at Seneca Hills. So this is not an update and plus I'm on a temporary writers block on the Queens Praymantice. I want so many things to happen so fast but yet idk how. I got tons of ideas but I need a plan on how to put it all together to make perfect sense. Sorry to disappoint you though, but my Doctor Who is coming alone swimmingly I JUST NEED YOU TO READ IT, IT WONT KILL YOU! Its title is 10 one shots of Clara and 11! If you don't like summary I will try to fix it! Also I checked and I saw that my other 2 stories haven't gotten any reviews or anything new since I was gone. Please that is something you need to do or else I will have to start deleting stories to make room. Also this is for my beloved followers Helen Tang, and .3, you guys are amazing please review and give the Doctor a try he's amazing and fantastic and I love his quirkiness. And tell your friends about me and to give me a shot I promise it wont be in vain. Also in other news I went clothes shopping for school (UHHHH) and I got the most awesome t shirt ever. SOUL EATER! And also it wont kill you to also read the Demon Who fell in Love with the Angel because its dedicated to my great grandma and it would be greatly appreciated. And one last thing I am also taking requests as long as they're in k+ or T . **_

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**Happywriter780, OUT, PEACE! **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ok so this is gonna be really short because I have to go to school. I OWN NOTHING BU THE PLOT!**_

_**Virginia's POV**_

I strolled along home after bumping into the mysterious man, and… it most likely. Sebastian was handsome alright, it made me wonder what he was, he was perfect, and he didn't seem like an angel though. And he most certainly wasn't a grim reaper, I refuse to think what the other option might be, because that would mean that I would have to kill him.

I walk into my little flower shop by the corner thinking of that Sebastian, maybe he was human, and I _hope _he's human. I walk to my counter and see a note; it was neatly folded and smooth. I open it to see that it was addressed to me.

_**Dear Miss Virginia, **_

_**I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom toy company and the Queens Guard Dog. I have heard about your business from all over London, and they all say you're the best at flower arrangements. Therefore I would deeply appreciate if you will supply the flowers for my marriage to Lady Elizabeth Milford, please come around this afternoon with some flower samples. I will pay you in full of 560 for the flowers. **_

_**Goodbye, **_

_**Earl Ciel Phantomhive.**_

That is certainly enough money to boost the shop more, I plan on keeping the shop once I return to heaven, yes I am an angel. God sent me to stir up some innocent romance between the humans; I am an angel of love and kindness. Angels have divisions for all kinds of things like musical angels, though we all have heavenly voices. We also have Guardian Angels, Garden Angels, one Purity Angel though we had to fire Ash for going overboard and killing innocent people. And Dream Angels, Love Angels, Kind Angels, and friendship angels, the fallen angels are our rebel angels.

Ash became these types of angels, he driven them to the point of obsession over purity. After Ash had been killed by the famous raven demon, God declared that, that division was closed for all eternity. Upon hearing of the Angels death, everyone grew upset; we prayed for the lost Angel for 2 days and went on with our immortal lives.

I bring myself back to the present, suddenly my back begins hurt, this means that I need to fly soon. I run deep into the woods that aren't that far away. I look around to make certain that no one was around. I spread my white wings and take off into the air, my wings glow whenever in sunlight. It felt so right in the air; I smile and let my eyes close. Soon enough I had my fill and needed to hide my wings again, I check the time first and I was going to be late for the Earl! Then a risky plan comes into mind, but I had no other choice, I flew at light speed to a lovely bright manor. I hide my wings quickly and knocked at the door. And this was a very pleasant surprise holding the door for me.

I can tell this was going to be the best order ever.

_**Hey hey wassup so there it is.**_

_**Happywriter780 OUT PEACE!**_


End file.
